


[Podfic] The Truth Is

by Akaihyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Feels, Forbidden Zone - Freeform, Happy Ending, Humor, Lemony Snicket style narrator, Lies, Lying Spell, M/M, Magic, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Tropes, Unreliable Narrator, how do you write a Russian character? with Tolstoy references right?, or is she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Steve and Tony are put under a spell that prevents each of them from uttering any truthful statements to the other. With Steve hiding the truth about how Tony’s parents died, both of them hiding how they feel about each other, and regular old emotional repression, it takes a while for anyone to notice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] The Truth Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139226) by [dirigibleplumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing). 

> Fills my 2019 Podfic Bingo square for Nonlinear Story.
> 
> I included dirigibleplumbing's notes in the podfic. You can also read them by clicking the "Inspired By" link to the original work. The endnotes begin at 52:45. 
> 
> The most important parts are the content warnings for brief descriptions of violence and references to blood and intestines as well as a reminder that while everything in this story is consensual, the actual words spoken are at times the opposite of what the speaker intends. The intended meaning is understood and acted upon. "Don't do x" is therefore correctly interpreted as "do x" by characters aware of the lying spell.

File Size: 33.5 MB

Length: 54:04

  
[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wdjafco8v80rh6j/the%20truth%20is%20mp3.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/82wgko629swxo4f/the_truth_is_mp3.mp3/file)


End file.
